Users' interest in health has been increasing, and the demand for maintaining health has also been increasing. Blood pressure measuring instruments and the like that can measure blood pressure in homes and the like have also been spreading. In addition, Patent Document 1 describes a noninvasive constituent concentration measuring device and a method for controlling the constituent concentration measuring device.